


Glitter And Gold

by Synnerxx



Category: Metallica, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AU, Cute, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Sitcom AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Year's Eve in our favorite neighborhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter And Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Keeper of Tales (CodenameLoki)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodenameLoki/gifts).



> set in the sitcom au that lives in a gdoc and over skype with me and badger. roughly the same world as "shipwrecked", but has nothing to do with that fic.

“TEN!”

There’s ten seconds left in 2014 and Lars is vaguely excited about this. 

“NINE!” 

There’s a crowd of people in his living room - friends and family - and normally, he’d be having a heart attack over all the food and drinks in there, but tonight it’s okay. Sort of. Well. He just won’t think about it.

“EIGHT!” 

He’s aware that he’s not counting along with them and that Dean is definitely the loudest person in the room. This is not surprising, to be honest.

“SEVEN!” 

He looks around for James, wondering where his buffalo of a husband has gone off to when arms snake around his waist and he’s pressed back against a warm chest.

“SIX!”

Lars squirms around to squint up at James and opens his mouth to say something to him about where he’s been all night, but James just shakes his head.

“FIVE!” 

Lars pouts, turning back around and picking up his glass of champagne, swallowing the rest of it in one gulp.

“FOUR!” 

James tightens his arms around Lars and Lars leans back against him, watching all the couples slide together, arms around each other, waiting for the ball to drop.

“THREE!” 

Lars still doesn’t understand how Dean is the loudest one there, but he’s learned not to question these things.

“TWO!” 

James turns him around, plucking his glass from his fingers and smiling at him, warm blue eyes crinkling at the edges.

“ONE!”

Lars grins up at James as the ball drops and 2015 begins. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Dean planting a huge, wet kiss on Seth, who looks pleased, despite the messy kiss.

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

There’s cheering and kissing as the new year arrives. James leans down, meeting Lars halfway, kissing him fiercely as he always does with the new year. Lars curls his fingers in James’s hair, pushing himself up on tiptoe as James squeezes him around the waist. Their kiss goes on long enough that Dean takes it upon himself to pop a few of the confetti firecrackers over their heads, covering them in the colorful bits of paper. 

They break their kiss and Lars presses himself further into James’s arms. “Happy New Year, Missekat.”

“Happy New Year, babe.” James kisses the top of his head.

“Can we go set off the fireworks now?” Dean asks, bouncing around them.

“Not by yourself!” Seth practically screeches.

Lars pulls away to see James giving him the puppy dog eyes. “Definitely not by yourself. Can’t fucking trust the two of you not to light your eyebrows on fucking fire.” 

“That was one time!” Dean complains. 

“Once is enough!” Seth shakes his head.

“I’ll go supervise.” Roman says and Kirk follows him, shooting a grin at Lars as Dean and James scamper off to the front yard, Seth behind Dean, lecturing him on safety. The rest of the party soon empties out of the living room, people heading home to celebrate or out to see the show that James and Dean will put on.

The stuffed buffalo Seth had given him nudges his shoulder, held up by several balloons, wearing a party hat. “Come on, Charles. Let’s go make sure no one manages to explode themselves.” Lars tugs on a balloon and sets the buffalo on the proper course. 

It looks like this is gonna be a good year after all.


End file.
